Techniques required for a golf game consist of a driving shot, an approach shot and a putting shot. The driving shot is to drive a ball as far as possible in a desired direction. An approach shot is to shoot the ball more precisely in the direction and in the distance. And a putting shot is to put the ball into the hole on a green. It is generally said that the number of total shots of an average golf player is almost equally shared among the driving shot, approach shot, and putting shot. Therefore, these techniques have to be evenly practiced for improving the golf score.
Among these techniques, the driving shot can be practiced at any golf practicing range (or a driving-shot training field). The putting can be also practiced at a putting training field which is often attached to such driving-shot training field, or easily practiced with a simple putting mat on a house backyard. In an approach shot, the player is required to adjust his/her hitting power to control the flight of the ball (in distance and in direction) at less than the maximum drivable distance (typically less than 100 m) of the club used. Thus an approach shot can not be practiced at the same field as for the putting shot practice. The driving-shot practicing fields are generally designed mainly to practice the driving shot techniques, and are not suited for the exercise of the approach shot which is required to precisely check the destination of a ball shot in a relatively short distance. Further, there is hardly any golf practicing field allowing a practice in a situation where the altitude difference between the shooting point and a green (which usually exists in actual golf courses) is simulated.
Though various small sized apparatuses have been proposed so far, most of golf practice apparatuses available for home use are designed mainly for learning a shooting form or a swing practice. Except for expensive apparatuses for commercial use, there are few practicing apparatuses with which an actual ball can be shot, which requires a broad area to settle tall and long pipes and large nets.
One of the most important thing in an approach shot for the player is to know exactly where the shot ball goes. Prior art shooting machines could not tell the player the exact course of the flight of the shot ball. The problem is general in baseball batting machines, pitching machines, amusement gun shooting machines, etc.